model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yegor Vavilov/Profile
"Don't apologize for other peoples' wrong-doings, you haven't done anything wrong." - Yegor to Antimony Hallowkeep. Yegor Vavilov Zhenechka Kolyatemnot is a Herbology Professor at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw in the class of 2002. Appearance Since Yegor is Isla's father (unbeknownst to her though), he notably looks very similar to her, as if he were an older brother. As of 2026, he is forty-two years old but due to his abuse of potions that maintain his youthful appearance, he looks like he could be in his mid-twenties. Yegor is a man of notably shorter stature, as he stands at only 5'9 (178 cm) and has a slim body frame. His skin is a warm light-medium and he has a beauty mark under his right eye. Yegor's hair is a dark shade of hickory brown and is notably a bit longer than an average guy's. His hair is usually styled in a messy right part with eyebrow-length bangs falling onto his face. His eyes are a similar color to his hair, but a tad lighter. Personality Yegor is what people would call "a piece of work". Upon first impression, most people would assume that Yegor is a stern, studious, and ambitious man, but that could not be farther from the truth. Yegor certainly values knowledge and wisdom, but he despises conformity. He is a strong believer in allowing people to have freedom to experiment and learn, so he decided to begin teaching at Hogwarts to spice up the daily routine for all of the students. To the students, Yegor would seem like a very relaxed professor who tries his best to maintain a balance of learning and fun in his classes. The only time Yegor will get upset is if someone: blatantly breaks the rules or calls him 'Professor'. Due to being excessively teased at Hogwarts for looking older than the other students, he has quite an age complex and tries to maintain a youthful appearance. As for rule-breaking, while he believes students will be disciplined, he also tries to remember that kids will be kids. Yegor believes he wasted his time at Hogwarts being a goody-two-shoes, so he will be more lenient with students unless they do something atrocious (such as break a wand or bullying) Yegor is also very passionate about teaching and ensuring the students are happy and entertained. When class starts, he will often lead in with a story to grab students' attention so that they are awake to enjoy the class. Even though he wasn't aiming to be an Herbology professor, he intends to take his job very seriously (despite the fact he will openly continue gunning for DADA the way Snape did). Yegor is always willing to make himself available to help students if they are struggling, and he finds himself paying attention to students in case they're too shy to speak up. He is very thorough with his thoughts and finds it important that every student can catch up, hence why he is willing to dedicate a lot of free time to helping students who find difficulty with the content. Outside of his work, Yegor is a bit of a social butterfly. He tends to hit it off with most people he speaks with, especially if he meets them in bars or at clubs. Yegor loves forming friendships with anyone he can since he tends to spend most of his time with people. As a friend, Yegor is the type of person who people can joke around with until it gets serious. He cares about all of his friends deeply and bears a strong loyalty to everyone he cares about. However, despite how much he treasures his friends, Yegor would never hold back the truth from them. He's extremely upfront regarding his friends and will not hesitate to tell them the truth if they need to hear it. Yegor is a strong believer in constructively criticizing his friends when it's needed, so he tends to be a bit blunt with them. Despite his occasional harshness from his honest nature, he has good intentions with everything he informs his friends of. Trivia * Yegor tends to wear turtleneck shirts because of a scar on the back of his neck he received during a duel in his sixth year. * He is in denial about being a hopeless romantic. * Yegor dislikes being called professor because it makes him feel old. * He's a big fan of coffee, especially vanilla lattes. * Yegor is trying to quit his habit of smoking but ends up smoking at least once a day.